


Luck of the Rabbit

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate's had his spark set on having a petrorabbit ever since he first came online. Unfortunately, a war and a six million year long nap have squandered that dream. But a bit of good fortune comes his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Rabbit

On his first cycle of being online, Tailgate had encountered a petrorabbit. It had been a kit, one that had wandered into his path while he was leaving the hot spot where he was born. He had been oddly captivated by the small creature, its white metallo-flesh nearly sparkling in the evening sun. In that moment, Tailgate had learned what it felt to want something and he had quickly reacted. 

Unfortunately, Tailgate had not mastered his own frame yet and he was clunky and loud upon his approach, scaring the poor thing before he could get a hold of it. Tailgate had been fiercely disappointed, despairing the loss, but only temporarily. It did nothing to deter his trek to the neighboring city to start his career.

To his delight, upon passing through the gates, he had learned that petrorabbits were a popular pet, sold everywhere. It had then became his personal mission in life to own one of them. At the time, he didn’t quite understand this impulse. Later, he discovered he had a fascination with cute things.

Of course, for Tailgate, life wasn’t fair, and his life goal was shattered by falling into that faithful hole. After his six million year long sleep, he had nearly forgotten his goal. That is, until the day of his Creation Day (which was a made-up day, as Tailgate never bothered to record his Creation Day), when his mates had asked him an unusual question.

"What’s one thing you had always wanted?" asked Rewind, rocking casually on his heels. Tomorrow, they were to dock at and Autobot friendly, neutral planet and it was only right to grab a present for Tailgate while they were there.

"Make it good," came Swerve from somewhere far behind. The voice was muffled slightly, indicating him currently stuffing his face. Tailgate rolled his optics at that.

A bit of thinking seemed to jog his memory, the image of the kit dancing across his processor. He frowned behind his mask. “I doubt there’s any of them left,” he mumbled, more to himself than either of his companions.

Rewind tilted his helm. “You’d be surprised what survived the war.”

A huff came from Tailgate, the blue minibot crossing his arms in front of his chest stubbornly. “I doubt it. Petrorabbits don’t seem like the type to survive heavy artillery.”

"Petrorabbits, huh?"

Swerve had stopped munching on his snack to officially join the conversation, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Rewind. He slung an arm around Rewind’s shoulder, embracing his tightly. “I hear the neutrals we’re trading with were big on preserving native wildlife.” 

Rewind nodded. “I even hear they’re into the pet business.”

"Is that so?" Tailgate was grateful for his mask, for he was blushing furiously at the moment. His mates spoiled him far more than they should.

"Just you wait, Tailgate, we’re gonna get you the best petrorabbit we can find." 

~

Much later, as they were docking away from the space port of the friendly neutrals, Tailgate was presented with a small petrorabbit, just as white and glossy looking as the one Tailgate had seen the first time. He was stuck between hugging his mates close and holding the tiny pet.

Eventually, he settled on something in the middle, with the petrorabbit cradled to his chest and his mates’ warmth surrounding him.


End file.
